


Doodles

by angelsarewatching



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarewatching/pseuds/angelsarewatching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a fandom work; just a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

The day after,  
I doodled in my science book.  
I doodled little bunnies  
because they are my mom’s favorite animal.  
My dad picked me up right after school.  
He hugged me and I hugged back.  
That night, we made dinner,  
And I did my homework.  
I told my mom goodnight before I fell asleep.

A month after,  
I doodled in my math book.  
I doodled little bunnies chasing dogs  
because they are my dad’s favorite animal.  
I waited an hour for my dad to pick me up.  
And that night, I made dinner.  
The bottle and the couch became his best friend.  
I didn’t do my homework.  
I talked to my mom  
because it was all I could do.

Two months after,  
I doodled in my history textbook.  
I doodled dead dogs and dead bunnies  
because one can only chase the other for so long.  
I waited two hours for my dad to pick me up,  
until I walked home alone.  
He was laying on the couch  
but he was not sleeping.  
I didn’t cook dinner,  
I didn’t do my homework,  
and I didn’t talk to my mom.

Three months after,  
I doodled on my arm,  
for the pages were all full,  
And I needed to cover up.  
I doodled little fish  
because they were my boyfriend’s favorite animal.  
As he took me home  
He asked to meet my parents.  
So I took him to my mom.  
He pulled up to a cemetery as I pointed to her grave.  
So he sat in front of her headstone  
and he told her  
how she had a beautiful daughter  
and he sat in front of her grave  
and didn’t leave for two hours.

That night, my dad asked why I was so late.  
I told him I was talking to mom  
and he called me a liar.  
His hand came at my face,  
and I hit the ground.  
That’s when he saw the scars  
That I’ve tried to doodle over.  
He pulled me up,  
He held me tight.  
We hugged for an hour and never let go.  
That night, I did not need to talk to mom.

Four months after,  
I graduated.  
My dad took me home after,  
and we made desert.  
I doodled pictures of bunnies and dogs and fish  
all alive, because we are.  
My dad tucks me in bed and kisses me goodnight.  
I kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, and I wasn't sure where to post it so I decided here. I hope you liked it!


End file.
